


Lizard of The Hour

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Birthdays, Cherish this lizard, Found Family, Gen, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: What they didn’t anticipate was that when they opened their door, they’d be greeted immediately by Scorpia.They almost jumped back, eyeing her with a hint of confusion.“DT! Oh, man, do I have something for you.” Scorpia smiled, pushing a gift-wrapped box into their hands, “Happy Birthday!”Or: Double Trouble forgets their own birthday.They’re the only one.
Relationships: Double Trouble & Everyone (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Lizard of The Hour

**Author's Note:**

> should I be working on the sequel to find what you’re not looking for? yes.
> 
> did I proceed to make 50 hcs abt DT’s birthday and write this? Also yes.

DT stretched, sprawled out on their bed listening to the trickling of water. They turned over onto their side, the soft bed always tempting. But, they have trouble to stir up.

They sat up without hesitance and got prepared for the day like they always did, so they could wreak havoc wherever they went. Maybe they’d call Flutterina and see what drama she’s managed to stir up.

What they didn’t anticipate was that when they opened their door, they’d be greeted immediately by Scorpia.

They almost jumped back, eyeing her with a hint of confusion.

“DT! Oh, man, do I have something for you.” Scorpia smiled, pushing a gift-wrapped box into their hands, “Happy Birthday!”

Double Trouble mulled over their words, blinking up at her. Was that today? Almost slipped out. They did the math in their head. It added up.

“Oh. Oh do you not like gifts? Cause you don’t have to open it— I just thought, you know, since it’s your birthday I should get you something—“

Scorpia was interrupted by a flash of sparkling light, sparkles falling through the air like dust. Bow and Glimmer stood in what had been empty space.

“Happy Birthday, DT!” Bow and Glimmer exclaimed together. DT blinked, and turned their gaze back to Scorpia to answer her question.

“Oh, no, darling, I just hadn’t been aware it was so soon.” They said.

“What’s so soon? Your birthday?” Bow asked, “Wait, you didn’t forget your birthday, right?”

DT shrugged, “Birthdays aren’t really a big deal in the Crimson Waste, darling, and I’m awfully busy these days.”

“Busy doing what? Starting fires with Sea Hawk?”

“Only on tuesdays,” They said, “Of course, stirring up drama here in Bright Moon is terribly time consuming.”

“Okay… Normally I’d suggest that you maybe… not… do that, but since it’s your birthday how about we just celebrate?” Bow suggested.

“Yeah! We have like, a huge party planned. They’re the best part of birthdays.” Glimmer enthused, “We already went ahead and had the cake made. Scorpia told us your favourite kind.”

DT blinked.

They sat on the table as Scorpia struggled to hold a pencil, watching with some amusement.

“I just gotta—oof, my bad. Okay, I think I’ve got it.” Scorpia said, “So, uh, Double Trouble… The first question we have here is when your birthday is?”

They remembered telling her that, not expecting it to come up again. This paperwork was a formality, after all.

“Okay, how about your favourite kind of cake?”

“It really asks that? My, my, you Horde soldiers are very thorough.” They smirked, but told her anyway.

“I assumed you had another motive, Scorpia, but I must admit I hadn’t expected this.”

“Okay, well, maybe there wasn’t any paperwork. But it came in handy, didn’t it?” Scorpia said, “I mean, I tried thinking of other ways to ask for your birthday and just, ah, it wasn’t a good time.”

“Anyway, we know now, right?” Bow added, “So why don’t we go celebrate?”

“Yeah. I had the kitchen make you a birthday breakfast already,” Glimmer grinned, “And Catra and Adora are hanging decorations.”

They shrugged again and let the three of them drag them to have breakfast, their mind going over their appearance in their head.

When they arrived at the kitchen, it was entertaining because Catra and Adora were bickering over the decorations. Catra paused, and jumped down.

“DT!” Catra greeted, “Happy birthday.”

“Hmm? Why, thank you, kitten.”

“Hey, Double Trouble,” Adora said, awkwardly, “Um, we put up streamers! Happy Birthday! We, uh, also got you presents.”

Adora awkwardly shoved a stick with a bow on it in their hands. They blinked, and before they could respond or say thanks, she ran away.

Glimmer laughed awkwardly, “Ha, ha… Adora doesn’t really understand birthday presents yet. She tried really hard to come up with the right thing.”

DT smirked. This had to be the funniest gift they ever received, if only for the image of Adora panicking and putting a bow on a stick.

“You can, uh, put it with your other presents if you want! So you can open them all at once.” Bow suggested, gesturing to a semi-small pile in the corner. 

Upon closer inspection, there were two gift boxes addressed to them from Glimmer and Bow, respectively, and one from Catra. They placed Scorpia’s and the stick on top of them.

“So, if birthdays aren’t a thing in the Crimson Waste… how do you usually celebrate?” Glimmer asked.

DT smirked, sitting down, “I have my own tradition, darling.”

“Okay… what’s that?” 

“Every year, I tweak my physical appearance. Of course, every now and then I make a more drastic leap, but for the most part it’s small things.” They explained.

Even on the years they forget their birthday, they do their tradition, although late. Some years they make themselves taller, or their tail longer or teeth sharper.

“Wait, so you never celebrate with anyone?” Bow asks, concerned.

“It’s the Crimson Waste, darling. Trust no one.”

“Right. Trust no one…” Glimmer sighs, “Well, we’ll just have to make up for it this year. We already went ahead and invited the other princesses— you know, Mermista, Perfuma, Entrapta and Frosta. Mermista’s bringing Sea Hawk, which will make things… interesting.”

“Ooh, arson!”

“No! No arson,” Glimmer corrected, “Not until after presents.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to destroy them,” Catra said, “Scorpia worked pretty hard on hers.”

“Yeah, it was hard to settle on just the one thing. I had so many ideas.”

Suddenly, Adora ran back into the room, “Aaaaaah, Catra!”

Catra turned and Adora’s feet slid to a stop in front of her, grabbing Catra’s hand, “Need you,”

“Pfft, okay,” Catra laughed at her girlfriend, giving her a quick smooch on the cheek and letting her guide her into a different room.

“So… what were you thinking of changing this year?” Bow asked.

“I was thinking that perhaps I’d change my hair— I wouldn’t want to risk an Adora comparison with the poof.” They said, “Other than that, it really is hard to decide.”

“Well, whatever you decide will be great, I’m sure.” Bow smiled supportively.

“I know,” They smirked.

“Ooh, so while we’re waiting for the other guests, is there anything you wanna do? Play a board game, wreak havoc or anything?”

“That reminds me,” Glimmer said, and she teleported out of the room. She teleported back in with a soaking pink moth child, “Since it’s your birthday, we thought we’d invite Flutterina over.”

Flutterina pulled a piece of seaweed off of her.

“Ah.. ha, ha, I’m still a little new to long distance teleportation. But it’s fine, I’ve got it under control and this time there was only one detour!”

“Happy Birthday, DT!” Flutterina said, pouncing on them for a hug. Her wings gave her an advantage, landing her in the perfect position to wrap her arms around their neck. She was holding a wrapped gift, too, it seemed.

Flutterina hopped down, “Is that the gift pile? I’ll go put this in there!”

Warmth and fuzzy feelings filled with DT as they glanced around them. They couldn’t remember the last time they had a birthday gift, or a party or… or… friends? Family? 

Neither of those things had existed in the Crimson Waste, where everyone was running from something and you couldn’t trust anyone, and genuine emotions were a foreign concept. 

Bright Moon was pretty much the opposite. In the Crimson Waste, their room was a tent with stolen blankets, anything else was too flashy to go unnoticed and unrobbed and in Bright Moon they had the standard, a bed, crystals, bath, cushions and a waterfall.

But even since moving into Bright Moon, this had been their first birthday here, or with, well, anyone in who knows how long. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling they hadn’t been accustomed to.

“You wanna wreak havoc?” Flutterina asked, her eyes sparkling. Oh, the way she said it! It made them feel so proud.

They grinned.

They spent the day causing chaos around Bright Moon and slight misdemeanours. Usually, it was just them and Catra, but Bow, Glimmer, Adora, Scorpia and Flutterina all came along with them.

The first prank they pulled was on Shadow Weaver. Having a vast variety of skill sets to choose from, they chose Glimmer for this one.

Shadow Weaver had been moved into a high security cell, improved by Entrapta and Bow and most importantly, all the cushions had been removed.

Shadow Weaver had been allowed some harmless potted plants in her cell. Catra’s suggestion, actually, and she had several reasons she tiredly explained. Glimmer was quick to agree, trusting Catra like they’d been friends the whole time.

Shadow Weaver was tending to her plants, snipping a leaf off a daisy. She placed her scissors down beside her and went to grab the watering can, but it wasn’t there.

Frowning (they assumed, since she wore a mask), Shadow Weaver went to grab the scissors again, but they weren’t there either.

She turned around. There they were.

“I know what you’re doing, my Queen,” She said, her tone like ice, “I thought such childish pranks were above you.”

“You thought wrong,” Glimmer teleported in and dropped them watering can, and blew a raspberry at Shadow Weaver before teleporting out.

They all laughed at Shadow Weaver’s inconvenience, wondering how they could possibly top that.

They went for the Bright Moon guards next. Flutterina had some great ideas, and with a little teamwork they successfully pranked most of Bright Moon castle.

Flutterina’s first idea was to tell the guards there had been a murder, and then DT, who was obviously the best actor, would be sprawled out on the floor like a crime scene. 

Flutterina would fake-cry, one of her strong points apparently, and just when the guard would get close enough to see them, they’d sit straight up.

The best pranks were definitely the ones they got to use their acting abilities on.

When they were done pulling pranks on people, they all went to where the main celebration would be held, the dining room.

But, upon arriving…

“Do you like it?” Frosta asked, popping out of nowhere. Scorpia stuck a party hat on their head, which they absent-mindedly straightened because it wasn’t very secure and kind of bent.

The room had been fully decorated with balloons, ribbons and streamers hanging from the ceiling, with twinkling lights and hanging icicles, likely Frosta’s touch.

There was also a plethora of plants, courtesy of Perfuma, vibrant flowers were arranged in large bouquets. She smiled cheerfully at them.

A large banner said, ‘Happy Birthday Double Trouble’, and their gift pile had already been moved to the dining room for after the cake was finished.

The cake… the cake was perfect, double-layered not only so there would be enough for everyone, but also because Bright Moon was just like that. It was topped with candles.

They hoped they liked it, because they had completely made up a flavour when they told Scorpia. (In truth, cake was a rarity in the Crimson Waste and their first instinct was to lie, rather than remember what kind they had at Princess Prom.)

They were speechless, really. They hadn’t been expecting anything, and the room… 

“We didn’t know how old you were, so we weren’t sure how many candles to put on.” Perfuma said.

They counted the candles in their head quickly. There was thirty of them, and they assumed they just put more candles on until they ran out of room.

They put a hand to their chest, sentimentally, and wiped a fake tear from the eye. 

The cake, they decided, was their favourite cake. Even if just for the memory, or how beautiful it looked. They were relieved it didn’t taste bad.

After the cake was the gifts, some wrapped neatly and some wrapped the best they could be. Scorpia definitely tried to wrap it herself, they noticed, partially because she still had tape stuck to her claws.

Perfuma’s box had holes poked into it, so they inherently assumed she got them a plant. (She did, a cactus. So they could ‘feel at home’. Jokes on her, they already did.)

Mermista got them a shirt (“I’m literally begging you, wear something other than dark green and black.”) and Sea Hawk gave them a rectangular piece of paper that said ‘Free Boat Trip (comes with sea shanties)’ with a poorly drawn Sea Hawk.

Flutterina got them a handmade gold star, which read ‘Best Lizard Award’ which they would cherish, forever. 

Frosta gave them a knife. (“I noticed you don’t carry any weapons.”)

Glimmer gave them a bigger knife, and laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

Bow’s gift was a small, carefully painted and handmade Double Trouble war figurine, with a mischievous expression. They nearly cried tears of joy, honestly. 

Scorpia was excited for them to open her gift to them, which was a framed picture of them, her and Catra. It was taken right after they did something mildly illegal.

They held the photo close to them, and put it near the ‘special’ gift pile, for the things they treasured the most.

Entrapta was surprisingly excited to give them the gift she made for them, which turned out to be a small robot designed to look like a spider.

“Aww, isn’t it cute?” Entrapta said, “This robot is designed with spying capabilities, it’s a new and improved version of a previous model. We don’t really need to spy anymore, but I had fun making it.”

“Why did you make it look like a spider?” Glimmer asked, probably already filled with ideas of what they could use it for.

“Oh, well that’s simple— Scorpia told me they like to pull pranks and my research indicates fake spiders are very common in those. But this one is even better!”

“So you purposely gave them something they could use to disturb people?” 

“Yep!”

Double Trouble grinned, “Thank you, Entrapta.”

Next up was Catra’s. It wasn’t wrapped the neatest, clear that she didn’t have the experience wrapping gifts. Some parts looked like she got frustrated and just stuck a bunch of tape down and hoped it worked.

They opened it up, there was two bracelets. One of them was a braided bracelet, with four colours, red, orange, purple and green. Super Pal Quartet, they thought.

The other one was light grey and woven, and they were almost a little confused.

“You know, like how I put you in hand-cuffs when we first met,” Catra said, “Thought you’d appreciate a good call-back.”

They nodded, brushing their fingers around the braided bracelet.

“That one was Scorpia’s idea,” Catra lied, “Something about our signature colours, or something.”

“Thank you, Kitten,” They smile, “I love them.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Catra said, “It took me like, maybe five minutes.”

They gave her a knowing look, and in return Catra gave them a small smile that confirmed all their suspicions.

“Adventure!” Sea Hawk yelled, putting his foot on the table. He was holding a torch.

“Not yet.” Mermista said dismissively, putting out the fire with a splash of water. Sea Hawk shrunk down defeated.

They noticed at some point Adora must have slipped out, because she came running in nearly tripping over her own feet.

“I got it! I got it! It’s fine!” Adora said, holding a interesting package. It looked like she fought the wrapping paper. Knowing Adora, she probably did.

“Adora! Where were you?” Glimmer asked, “I thought you already gave them their gift.”

“Catra helped me think of a better one, here, DT.”

DT took the package in their hands and pulled off the bow. The crumpled wrapping paper fell off, like it had been holding it together.

“I, uh, ran out of tape,” Adora said, “I tried to reuse it, but it wasn’t working.”

They took the contents out. It was a very cute doll, with a round blue head with visible stitching and red eyes. They beamed.

Glimmer, Bow and everyone else in the room aside from Catra, Flutterina and Scorpia instinctively shrunk away from it with a slight whimper, and Catra laughed.

“It’s adorable.” They smiled.

“Oh, good. You like it. Catra was right.” Adora said, “Please don’t put it in my room late at night.”

They hadn’t been originally planning to, but Adora’s request made them want to.

At the end of the day, Double Trouble had decided on something to tweak, and they felt confident in their decision. 

They all went into their room to have a sleepover, in which they ended up piling up all the cushions and blankets in a wide enough area and forming a big cuddle pile. It was awfully cosy, albeit also quite bony sometimes.

No matter how they changed each year, it was always for the better. And this time, they made possibly the best change they could have— friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no exact date or cake flavour is mentioned so you can hc it as whatever you want. until noelle gives us the official info.
> 
> please noelle.
> 
> also: adora had trouble with the wrapping paper. she got stuck. she was not having a great time. almost had a gift-wrapped adora. Almost.


End file.
